Baby Sans
by XylophoneLife
Summary: Title literally says it all. Also, it's and AU and I obviously don't own Undertale, or any of its characters. T because safety. Enjoy at your own risk, my writing is terrible.
1. I'm Gonna Have a Bad Time

I could feel the oncoming storm, the foreboding atmosphere, as something neared the door. I got ready to attack, my eye becoming a brilliant indigo. I decided to use a surprise attack, as the enemy didn't know I was awake. The door burst open, and the intruder screeched "SANS, WHY ARE YOU STILL ASLEEP?!"

I sighed, realizing it was a false alarm. "papy, knock next time." I said as my eye slowly went back to normal. "WELL DON'T BLAME ME IF YOU'RE LATE TO THE LABORATORY, THE G-R-R-REAT PAPYRUS EXPECTS MORE OF YOU!" I smirked, realizing this was the perfect opportunity to use a pun. "you don't have to be so stern- wait, what lab?" But Papyrus had left before I could ask. Immediately thereafter, my phone buzzed, signaling that I had gotten a text. In it, it showed a picture of Alphys' lab with a caption saying, "We're here, waiting for you!"

Realizing that I knew the experiment, I threw on my blue hoodie and took a shortcut to the lab, scaring Alphys. "C-can you tell me n-next time?" She shakily inquired. "sorry, I'm a numbskull sometimes." She giggled at the joke, just as Frisk arrived. Frisk was mute, so they talked with sign language. Alphys then adjusted her glasses and started the safety presentation. "H-here we go. Project RESET- Registering Energy Signals with Essential Technology." Immediately I fell asleep, as I already knew the risks and proper safety measures.

I had a dream about how the others found out about Frisk's abilities. Frisk didn't know that Alphys knew sign language, and signed to me about the last reset. I immediately facepalmed. Just as Alphys was texting everybody about it, I woke up at the end of the presentation. "-and that is how you avoid melting into a dog." A-any questions?" No one asked, so we got suited up. This is it. We finally will be able to know how resetting works! I eagerly stepped into a small pod. The pods were separated so that there would be no possible space-time fluxes, which we can't account for.

Frisk looked at me and gave me a thumbs up. I smiled back. Alphys flipped the wall of switches in a complicated order, one that made my head hurt. I started getting dizzy, and realized this would mess with the results. I started banging on the glass to get her to notice, but she was too involved with the binary algorithms affecting the meta oscrithon. Frisk tried to reset, to stop the experiment, but at that moment the descilarcayer kicked into gear, transferring the reset to me. I couldn't handle it in my condition, and reset more than physically possible. But since I was in my pod, I reset only my own confinement. Alphys finally turned around and gasped in horror. My determination, mixed with Frisk's, changed my body, and created a light so bright and hot, it cracked the pod slightly. Then, I fainted.

"S-sans?!" I could see the machine had collapsed, with me in the rubble. Oddly enough, I seemed to be inside my hoodie. I ignored this fact, and yelled "over here!" I immediately shut my jaw upon uttering those words. My voice... it was so small, and slightly higher pitched. I could feel the scrap metal and rubble being thrown in the opposite direction. Frisk, crying tears of joy, uncovered me. Then they gasped. Then they moved away my hoodie and found me inside it. I had my sweat pants on, and was slightly... smaller. Scratch that, a lot smaller. He easily picked me up and showed Alphys. "Oh my gosh, Sans! You're- you're a... baby?

I'm gonna have a bad time.


	2. Big Trouble with Little Sans

"well then. wow. what?!" I yelled. I was almost hyperventilating,I was so stressed. How could I take care of Papyrus? How will my friends react? WHY AM I A TODDLER?! Frisk stared at me in amazement and signed to Alphys to grab some cloths from the store. Alphys obliged, but not before hooking me up to some monitors. "frisk, what happened?" I asked, still dumbfounded by the sheer stupidity, who just happened to hate me.

Frisk signed to me that he's going to grab some food from Grillby's, and if I wanted anything. "anything you're having." I replied, oh so adorably. Soon after, I realized I was alone, a baby, and completely adorable. I also had no shirt on. A quick survey of the room aloud me to spot my hoodie, about 5 yards away. Looking down, I noticed my new body made the short distance from the floor to the table a chasm.

I tried using my magic to lift the shirt, but my eye wouldn't glow. So, I tried a shortcut... and appeared on a shelf. Crap. Suddenly my hoodie started moving towards me while getting higher and higher into the air. I gasped, as the culprit was revealed.

"Hi Sans! I'm Flowey, nice to see that you're in a good position. Say, what would happen if you fell right now?" He asked, a twisted grin enveloping his face. "uhh, umm" I replied bravely. I was terrified. I couldn't escape, nor could I attack. I don't want to be called a baby (don't laugh), but I started to cry.

Flowey was visibly pleased that he finally made me crumble. But, before he could gloat, one of my tears hit a leaf. Suddenly, he glowed a brilliant blue. "You little- child how can I he- what is happening?" He screeched. The flower danced in pain as his mind was transformed. After what seemed like an eternity, Flowey stopped glowing and looked at me with confusion. "Y-you changed me? I can't kill you now!" He said, obviously distraught.

He helped me put on my now incredibly sized hoodie on, and placed me in my original spot. Then, he grabbed my cell phone off the floor and handed it to me. After that, he planted himself next to me as Frisk opened the door.

He did a double take when he saw Flowey, and unsheathed a small kitchen knife. He signed for Flowey to get away from me. I replied with. "He's fine! I think." Frisk reluctantly put the knife away and turned to put the food down, and as he did so I realized that someone was entering the house. And this guy was tall. His voice was enough to stop a whole army. "HUMAN, WHERE IS SANS?


	3. The Only Logical Question

Author's Notes

Oh, my gosh. Thank you all so much. In a matter of hours, I've reached over 90 views and gained 5 follows. I never expected this to get so much love! And this is only my first fanfiction! I love you all, and please enjoy the story.

—–—–

My eyes widened, and so did Frisk and Flowey's. I had forgotten that I had to go to lunch with Papy. "THE G-R-R-REAT PAPYRUS MUST HAVE LUNCH WITH SANS- WE ARE HAVING SPAGHETTI!" yelled Papyrus. Frisk thought quickly and put the Grillby's bag on top of me, hiding me from Paps.

I heard rustling from Frisk, who was probably talking to Papyrus. "HE'S NOT HERE? HE MUST BE NEARBY, FOR NO ONE GETS FAR FROM THE GREAT PAPYRUS!" I heard him sprint out the door, bumping into Alphys on the way. "SORRY ALPHYS!" He screamed, continuing his dash across town.

"T-that's o-okay." I removed the bag to see her standing up slowly. "Flowey? How d-did you get in here?" She shakily asked. "Sans over here was stuck on a shelf, and I could feel the unstable magic." The flower replied. "was it that bad?" I inquired. "Yeah. That bad."

"Interesting. Let me hook you up and check your levels." Said Alphys, obviously worried, but simultaneously interested. As she was hooking me up, some of Flowey's pollen infiltrated my non-existent nose and made me sneeze.

This made Alphys writhe in pain, as a high concentration of magic, infused with a gargantuan amount of determination, slithered through her veins. She shrieked as a familiar blue light enveloped her scaley body. "S-sans?" She asked, sheer terror in her eyes as she was in enveloped in a blue ember. When it faded, Alphys was gone. Instead, a pile of clothes laid in the spot where she had stood.

A small bump started stirring under the lab coat, and a tiny head shot out of the collar. Readjusting her oversized glasses, she promptly asked the most logical question a baby lizard could ask: "What?"


	4. Alphys SMASH

Frisk and I stared at Alphys as she was staring at her hands. "T-this certainly will help with research..." She stated, obviously in shock. After a few moments of silence, I decided to break it.

Pointing towards the food next to me, I said: "guess we're both small fries." This made her tear up. "no, no, no, don't cry! it was a joke!" I quickly added. She glared at me, the hatred, that if its intensity was mass, it would be equal to 100 unquadragintillion suns (seriously, that's a real number. Who knew?). "What will I tell Mettaton?!" She howled, hurting Frisk and my ears, though mine are hypothetical.

She was torn, between research and her "friend". "I didn't mean it, alphys, nor did i know it would happen!" I told, but she was having none of it, and quickly shuffled to her room, and we could hear her sobbing.

Frisk signed to me that that was uncalled for. I replied with "shut up, your the one that killed everyone. that's indescribably worse." I was

promptly placed back into the bag of food. Can this day get any worse?

( Authors Note) As I am writing this, New Years happened like 20 minutes ago, so happy New Years!


	5. Paps Comes Home

"SANS! I'VE BEEN LOOKING EVERYWHERE, AND I KNOW YOU'RE HERE!" Shrieked Papyrus, who had just broke open the door, breaking its hinges. "IT'S PAST LUNCH- AND WE'RE NOT WASTING THIS SPAGHETTI!"

What? How could he scour the entirety of the Underworld in an hour? Frisk must've thought the same thing, because Papyrus stated "I TOOK A MAGICAL FLOWER. IT WAS VERY NICE." Dang it Flowey, he must actually be nice now. "IS THAT TRASH? THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL THROW AWAY THIS UNWANTED ITEM!" He said, as he lifted the bag.

I looked up at his face. "h-hey paps." I said. He promptly fainted. Alphys must have heard him, because she sprinted to us. Her sprinting consisted of very fast crawling. "H-how did he find out?" she inquired. Frisk replied with frantic hand movements.

None of us could lift him, so we decided to study Alphys and I's condition, and write down the changes. For me it was: Loss of Magic Control, Baby Teeth, an Increase of Bones, a Smaller Frame, and a Slightly Higher Pitched Voice. Alphys' was: Better Eyesight, Smaller Frame, Loss of Claws, Baby Teeth, Loss of Canines, and Very High Pitched Voice.

She used said voice to imitate anime characters, which certainly brought up her spirits. Soon after, we realized we all we hungry and that all the food was on the floor, as well as that there was no food at the lab. Papyrus was promptly woken up after.

"ALPHYS, YOU TO? HOW DID THIS EVEN HAPPEN?" He demanded. "science gone wrong. neither of us know what exactly happened. I said as my ribs roared, slightly hurting my torso.

"OH, I KNOW HOW TO FIX THIS! _**ARMS WEAK, LEGS JELLY. I KNOW YOUR HUNGRY, SO LETS FEAST ON SPAGHETTI!**_ " He cheered, revealing his picnic he had made, and soon we all ate our fill. Eventually, we all fell victim to lethargy, and entered hibernation.

Author's Note

I am honestly humbled by the amount of love this is getting. Thank you all so much, and I'll see you in another chapter!


	6. Flowey's Excellent Adventure

Author's Note: This takes place from Flowey's point of view. Also, this is where spoilers come into play.

 _Why can't I kill Sans? Or anyone for that matter? I thought from my perch on the window sill._ I was eating at that moment, via photosynthesis.

"you know, you don't have to be alone." Stated Sans from the doorway. They had just finished eating their spaghetti. "I know. Hey, can I ask you a question?" I hesitantly asked. "anything for a friend." He replied. "What did you do to me?" "... I don't know." "C-can you do it again?" "what?! why?" "Just so it. I feel like you need to. Don't ask me why." "fine, punch me." I immediately punched him.

Obviously, he cried. I outstretched my leaf to him. Once a tear hit it, I shriveled up with pain. My vision faded into whiteness, and I saw two monsters. A skeleton in black cloths, and a mini Asgore. I felt... a connection to him. "*Flowey, save us.*" pleaded the goat. A number appeared above each I've their heads. 1 above the skeleton's and a 2 above the goat's. The skeleton stepped forward. "•You'll•need•him•first.• Go,• use•Alphys'• soul• container• to• free•him.• He'll•know•how•to•get•me.•" he commanded.

Instantaneously, I woke up. I was on a bed, probably asleep. "How long I been out?" I yelled. I heard a certain someone say "TWO AND ONE HALF OF AN HOUR, APPROXIMATELY." I got up and hopped down the stairs. "Alphys, where's your soul container?" I probed. "M-my experiment? Behind the couch, wh-" she wasn't able to finish before I had fished it out, and released it. "S-stop!" she screamed.

I released them into my stem, and changes instantly took place. I was swarmed with memories- of Toriel and Asgore that I never had had. But then I did. I knew this now. I'm no Flower. I am Asriel, son of the King and Queen. In a red flame, I burst out of my green tomb.

"I AM ALIVE MOM!" I screeched. The souls created me a vessel, and returned my soul and memories. I exist now. "W-who are you? Where is Flowey?" asked Alphys. Frisk sprinted at me with a knife, and I easily dodged while giving them a jolt of red magic.

"Huh?" They said as they stumbled. "Wait! I can talk! Who are you?!" they excitedly asked. "Before I answer that, I need a phone." I said in a child's voice, as I am a child, and about Frisk's age. "I need to call mom."

Whew! Now I can mess with Frisk's emotions! Now they have a voice that sometimes won't vocalize, meaning they still have to use sign language, a new kid, baby Sans and Alphys, and all the while a skeleton man who we don't even know exists. Thanks for reading, and see you next chapter!


	7. Asriel's Reveal

I was stunned. Flowey just completely changed his biochemistry. That was nearly impossible! " hey, alphys, what happened?" I slowly turned, agape. Had Sans just missed everything that just happened? I replied in the most logical answer. "wat?"

I could see Frisk giving "Asriel", as he called himself, his phone. "Hi, is this Toriel? Yes, well, hi. Why am I using Frisks phone? What? No! He's fine! Look, can you come to Alphys' lab? I can promise nothing dangerous will happen, your highness." He said. "Just, please, do this for me. It will help us both. 10 minutes? Alright. Bye." He finished, before hanging up. He looked teary eyed when his own mother didn't recognize him.

"We've got to to set up" he quickly stated, before going to my kitchen. I decided to go to my surveillance room to study his actions, in case he was a threat.

There was a ring at the doorbell, and Frisk ran to answer it. He smiled as soon as he saw her, and politely let her in. "Hey, mom, I can talk now! Isn't that awesome, or what?" Toriel looked at him in confusion. "Since when, and how?" A voice in the darkness answered her. " I can explain that." Asriel stepped out of the corner, green shirt and all.

He put on a brave face, which was betrayed by his wet tears. At first, Toriel showed no reaction to him... then it dawned on her. "M-my child? Asriel, is that really you?" She tentatively asked. Asriel nodded.

After a moment of silence, they both smiled and, tears streaming, sprinted to each other. They hugged for what must have been an eternity. Asriel looked to Sans. I checked the screen he was on, and saw him in the motion of sneezing. Asriel was about to push Toriel out of the way, and I was half way through saying " GET OUT OF THERE!" In my mic, but it was too late.

He sneezed, and Asriel wasn't able to protect Toriel from the worst timed sneeze ever. She was in envelopes in an all-to-familiar blue. She screamed.


	8. A Portal

"t-tori?!" I yelled, crawling as fast as I could to the explosion. Toriel was blasted to the other side of the room by my magical outburst. When I got there, she was breathing, and, at first glance, she wasn't de-aged. But- wait- her sleeves are to big for her. Oh no gosh- Tori's a Preteen! About Frisk's age! I start breaking down. "I'm a terrible skeleton..." I start whispering. But a paw reaches my back and pats it. It was Asriel. " It's alri-" "What happened?" interrupted a certain someone. She looked to me and told me it was alright, that she wasn't harmed. Then she looked down. At first she said nothing. Then looked at Asriel in surprise. Then me. Then Frisk. Then her hands. "Well then, at least I'm not a toddler." she slowly said, standing up. She picked me, which took considerably more strength than last time, which wasn't much to begin with. "But I'm more concerned with that." She said, pointing behind me. Inside was a skeleton that looked similar to Papyrus. He was in between another portal, through which a ...baby Asriel looked through? From behind me Asriel yelled " That's him! He's the one that made me me!" The skeleton turned and waved his hands, effectively closing the portal. Asriel yelped in pain, as he fell to the ground. Thee was a gaping wound in his chest, and a special little flower was crawling out. _– I am so sorry about the chapter that was temporarily up. It was a new story I was posting, and I accidentally posted it on here. I'm sorry this is so short, I'll make another one in the morning, but for now I hope this makes up for my mistake. Sorry for the inconvenience, ~XylophoneLife


	9. Why Us

Frisk sprinted over and grabbed Flowey away from Asriel before Toriel started tending to his wounds. "HEY! Be nice to the harmless flower!" Flowey growled as he was put in the sink. I ignored him and realized that Asriel wasn't here.

I looked to the living room and found her sprawled out on the floor filling notebook after notebook with information about the portal. She was completely oblivious to the horrific scene behind her. "alphys!" I yelled to her. She didn't even flinch.

Asriel was losing blood fast, and Alphys was the only one that knew where the medical supplies, so I did something drastic. "undyne's here!" Immediately Alphys got up, and was about to run to hide when she saw the catastrophe behind her.

"Bandages are in the top shelf!" She yelled, grabbing some antiseptics from a closet. She tossed them to Toriel before going and getting food from the closet to heal Asriel.

"What am I, chopped liver?" Screeched Flowey from his miniature prison. "SHUT UP!" We all yelled from our position helping Asriel. We put him onto a bed and left to let Toriel do her work. After leaving we heard an "ALPHYS, ITS ANIME TIME!" and a "She's coming~" from the front door.

It's going to be a long day.


	10. Mettaton Shaped Surgical Tools TM

A/N

Well, don't I feel lousy. I get a fan fiction, becomes slightly popular, then proceed to completely forget about it and another one. In my defense, I've had a busy two MONTHS. Yeah, that's about how long of a hiatus there has been. I had a birthday, went to Florida, saw my aunt and uncle, uncle went to the hospital more than once, and even though that was it, I even left on a cliff hanger on a terrible chapter. My sincerest apologies, and I will be uploading these as much as possible within this week, and I'm hoping that will come at least a little close to as much as I missed. And, this authors note is about as long as a normal chapter, which completely embarrassed me... I'm just sorry. I can't stress that enough. I'm sorry for the hiatus and how you all (one person in particular who has influenced the story, you know who you are) have been let down by my terribly large A/N. So, now that I've got that off of my chest, enjoy the newest chapter of Baby Sans, a continuation of a terrible chapter.

Alphys had a look of both determination and of fear. She took a pen, stabbed Asriel in the beck so he wouldn't choke on his blood, tossed anesthetic to Toriel ( which meant a little push of 2 feet), and rushed to the door. She yelled that Undyne shouldn't come in yet, but let in Mettaton while yelling some sort of code word. As Mettaton came in his mouth seemed to get glued shut. Undyne yelled about how unfair this was, but resigned to waiting. Mettaton was confused as to why his mouth wouldn't open, and even more so on how Alphys was missing. Alphys speed-crawled over to Toriel and yelled for Mettaton to come over. Mettaton attempted to shriek at how there was a mini Alphys and Sans. Quickly realizing this was why he couldn't talk, he noticed the bloody mini Asgore. He rushed over and Alphys ripped off his chest piece, which revealed a defibrillator, a medical kit, and some other gadgetry that he couldn't recognize. Alphys then proceeded to press some buttons on the inside of the panel, which effectively required Mettayon to be a paramedic. He forgot about his luxurious hair and make up and donned some gloves. He brought forth the defibrillator and revived the dying goat while also checking to see if any major arteries were broken, any bones were, and if he was in any way in danger besides blood loss. He silently thanked Alphys for putting that pen in the patient's upper neck, which gave him more time to stop the blood flow. He gave some incredibly strong anesthetic a to him and toon out a needle before proceeding to give him stitches. Once he was done, he caughterised the wound, halting the continuation of blood flow out of the veins. After assuring that no other injuries had been sustained, he picked him up and placed him on a bed before shutting down to charge, as that took a lot of energy. During all of this, Alphys had been in a ball next to the door. Undyne was getting ticked outside before hearing the shivering of a crying lizard. She checked the door and found it locked, so she sprinted over and broke the glass before barrel rolling in. When she saw the mayhem, all she could do was shuffle bet to the door and look around for Alphys. After being unsuccessful in finding her, she laid next to the stray lab coat and tried to comprehend what was going on, also getting into a ball position.

A/N

Okay, so I hope this was a good read, even if some characters were, you know, out of character. I wanted to take this alt to say that I have a possibility of doing a Q/A soon to boost the amount of control you all have on the story. I also wanted to say for one time only that I do not own the game Undertale, Toby Fox does. I haven't even played the game before. So, I hope you enjoyed this story, which btw has somehow moved a little away from Sans recently, which is a good thing. Anyway, see you hopefully tomorrow, bye

~XylophoneLife


	11. The Aftermath

We were all sitting in a circle. No one was speaking, for it would probably cause more trouble. Mettaton was the first to speak, although carefully so he didn't taste Asriel's blood. "Alphys, what's going on?" Alphys looked down, and mumbled. "What?" Undyne asked. "I d-don't kn-now." she replied. Another silence followed, before Toriel excused herself to check on Asriel. I was the next to talk. "Alphys, why does Mettaton have medical programming?" She looked away. From a little bit away, you could here a certain flower yell "I know why!" We ignored him. He said why anyway, to our shock. "Check her wrists!" We were very puzzled, and only Undyne knew the implications. She picked her up and moved her oversized sleeve. No one else saw what was there, but it was obvious. They hugged for a while, in tears, while we again sat in silence. When they finally stopped, Undyne wouldn't let her out of her sight. Toriel came back, with a half eaten Glamburger. She said that Asriel was conscience, but still needed to rest. After Toriel sat down, Undyne stood up and walked over to the sink where she proceeded to beat the living daylight of Flowey. When she was done, she took a gift out of her pocket and handed it to Alphys. With a questioning look, she opened it to find a Valentines Day card. It appeared as though she was frozen, so we all just let her breathe, according to Mettaton's quick analysis. "So, my liege, how old ARE you?" Undyne asked with utmost respect. Slightly taken aback by the question, Tori fixed her composure before replying that she was between the age of 15 to 19. Before anyone else could talk, another portal appeared at my first cough. The skeleton inside peered over in mild interest, before making his eye glow and pointing at me. I was initially freaked out, since something similar happened to Asriel, but nothing happened. The portal left, and we frowned again. But suddenly my eyes were "opened." I could tell that I am in a story about a video game, and that skeleton was a dumb excuse to continue the plot. Anyway, my ability left after a while, but not before giving me an ability- I could snap. When I tried something weird happened. I was watching Flowey talk to Frisk, and he seemed actually pretty nice. Frisk walked away from him saying something about saving everybody. Then, Toriel came over and spoke to Flowey. Man, what have I gotten myself in to?

A/N

Sorry about how sucking this chapter was, but I just really wanted to post on Valentine's Day, and to post daily, like I said before. Anyways, see you next time!


	12. Gibberish

A/N

So, there will probably be no Mettaton's Meltdown chapter this week, as it got two chapters in quick succession. So, here's a chapter of Baby Sans!

I decided to follow them, as at least Toriel would be kind, but let me tell you, it is hard to follow someone who takes 4 steps with each shuffle. At least when I lost sight of them I knew where I was. I kept in the shadows, because I didn't want to mess up this place's timeline or something. I noticed as I was crawling that Alphys was opposite of me, stalking Toriel. Thank goodness she didn't see me, but it was still a little creepy. I ignored her and continued on my way. When I finally arrived at Toriel's home, I realized a mistake. There was no way in. I toddled around, but only found window after window after closed door. I sighed and was about to find another way to my timeline when I saw a certain flower in a window. I crawled over, and thought about my next move. I tried to yell, but he didn't hear me. I tried "banging" on the wall, but that didn't work. It looked like I had to use desperate measures. I lifted my hand wearily and tried to coax a flame in my eye. It took around ten minutes, but it finally glowed faintly. I reached out for some pebbles and took it in my magic. I lifted them with almost all of my strength, and just when I thought I'd collapse, the pebbles hit the window. Flowey jumped in suprise and looked over. He saw me and helped me up. As he did, I noticed Alphys climbing a tree, but didn't give it a second thought. After a few minutes of talking, he figured out how to send me back, and I was thrust through the void in a cascade of light and darkness. I flew onto the floor of our house and vomited. Frisk quickly ran over and cleaned the floor and I off before asking what had happened. I told him about the adventure I had, but as I spoke he got more and more horrified. I looked at him in confusion and he said something that changed everything. "Sans, you're speaking in gibberish! Sans!" My jaw fell off.

A/N

Hey my friends! Or not... It's fine either way. Anyway, thanks for reading! Sorry if I disappointed anybody with the Mettaton fanfiction this week, but at least I'm keeping to my promises with Fanfiction posts! Have a wonderful day, and see you next chapter!


	13. Voids

I rushed forward and grabbed my jaw, and put it back in its place. I looked up at him. I tried again, but Frisk stopped me. "Sans, I don't understand!" I started freaking out and hyperventilating. Frisk tried to stop me, but I involuntarily teleported away. I tried to stop, but I couldn't muster the strength. By now, I couldn't breathe. Soon, someone put a bag in front of me, and I took the opportunity to grab it. "Breathe in, breathe out" played in my head over and over again. When I was calm, I looked at where I had teleported. It was some sort of void. There was no up or down. It was just emptiness. Iooked around and saw these floating ovals. I was about to look around further when they started crackling and lighting flashed in them. I moved back and two figures were blown onto the ground. One was tall and the other was short. One scratched its head with a gloved and, and helped up its smaller counterpart. They started talking, but they were too far away for me to hear anything. One looked over and saw me, and it started sprinting. I barely had time to cover my face when the small one was upon me, eye blazing... Indigo? With the light from the flame, I saw the monster's face. It was me, an older me, but me. Guess I am having a bad time.

A/N

Crossover with Little Asriel! Check the story out, it's way better than mine. It's made by swatter13, BTW. Also, submitted on Saturday, meaning that this is in the weekly goal I set up!


	14. 4th Dimension Trash

I was so shocked, I didn't move or speak. Then I heard me start blaming me for the predicament. Even though I knew he wouldn't up understand, I told him "I didn't do anything, Sans." As predicted though, he didn't understand, and held me tight, though he WAS confused by the babble. "SANS! WHY ARE YOU HOLDING THIS TINY SKELETON!?" Said Papyrus. He had walked over during the commotion. He followed up with telling him to put me down. Sans tried to retort, but Papyrus wasn't having any of it. So, Sans handed me over to Papyrus. Papyrus finally got a good look at me, and was chilled to the bone. He looked to Sans. With the way he was holding me, I couldn't hear exactly what he said, but I could tell that he told Sans that I looked like him. Sans eye started blazing with renewed energy. Papyrus held me in one hand, and grabbed his scarf and laid it on the ground. Then he placed me on it. Around this time did I took the time to actually look at the... OTHER skelebros. They looked exactly like my dimension's. I wondered what links us, besides genetics. Suddenly, my expansive knowledge kicked onto action and I knew everything again. Once again, everything looked like it was made of words (since they are). I can only focus on certain things when I was in that mind set, so I had to make it count. I realized that that portal a few chapters back had a baby Asriel in it. Then, I figured out who wrote it. It was *^%#+, other wise known as Swatter13. I ignored the fact that the author crossed out my thoughts, since it wasn't important to the plot. I realized this was a crossover, and knew I had to remove the language barrier. I happened to look at other Sans, and saw that he though I was having a seizure. I needed to communicate more than ever. I realized the author would let me talk normally, so I had to find a loophole. Thing is, I'm inside the loophole. If this place can make things different- devoid of logic. So, naturally, I would be able to speak. The author slapped himself for not thinking of this sooner. I felt my mind returning to normal, and readied myself. It faded, and I looked at Sans and Papyrus, who were yelling at each other, asking what to do. When they was I was back to normal, they calmed down. I focused on my vocal chords and spoke. "Howdy."

A/N

So, sorry it was bad, and check out Swatter13's fic. It's SANSational.


	15. Hi?

Hi, Im XylophonLife. Ive left my stories in a bit of a rut. I wrote and published too many stories with no clear path plot wise. I need my readers to tell me what stories to continue. I'll work on two, and once Im finished with those, Ill work on the rest. Please look at my other stories and tell me what to continue. Im sorry that Ive been so lazy.


End file.
